


May Magic Bless our Purpose

by jaydanime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dumbledore gets some too, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fate & Destiny, James Potter Lives, Lady Magic - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Obtuseness abound with feelings and hormones, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Some Weasleys get it too, Teenagers are blind and dumb, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydanime/pseuds/jaydanime
Summary: Hermione Granger is a good friend and would do anything for Harry. Even invoke Lady Magic to bring his parents back to life. And hey, if she's tasked with smacking the Wizarding world in the face with equality for all, it's no biggie because she was already planning on doing it.





	1. Chapter 1

Just the other day in Potions, Professor Snape had gotten into a snit and yelled that he wouldn’t be surprised when she died a horrible death because she was an insufferable know-it-all who’d try a spell without fully thinking about the consequences, all because she found it in a bloody book.

Looking at the ethereal form of the Lady Magic, Hermione thought faintly that her professor’s prediction might come true. Lady Hekate was striking, with flowing tendrils of raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. Clothed in a glowing white robe, the Goddess hovered in the air in the middle of the ritual circle.

They were a little way into the Forbidden Forest so while she wasn’t very concerned that anyone would be able to see the light show, especially with the Halloween feast taking place now and the selection of Triwizard champions a little later, but that didn’t mean she had all night.

Hermione dropped to her knees and bowed her forehead to the ground. “Lady Magic, may you bless my purpose this Samhain night.”

What better time to invoke a Goddess than when the boundaries between this world and the next could be crossed?

Lady Hekate was silent and Hermione resisted the urge to squirm. The ritual didn’t go into detail about what would happen if the Goddess was displeased with the summoner but from what was mentioned, it didn’t sound pleasant.

“Arise, my daughter. I will hear your purpose in summoning me to this plane of existence.” Hekate’s lilting voice said softly and Hermione let out a sigh of relief before she gathered the hem of her white ritual robe around her and stood.

“My lady, I humbly beg for your assistance. My friend, h-h-he has the mark of the fates upon him and death chases at his heels.”

Why else did Voldemort himself come to the little house in Godric’s Hallow to kill baby Harry? Why else had Harry battled Voldemort twice in the four years? She wasn’t called the Bright Witch of the Age for nothing - Harry was somehow destined to fight Voldemort.

“I know of the one you speak of. Indeed, he has been marked by the Fates and stands as Death’s champion.” Hermione’s heart skipped a beat and Hekate’s face softened. “Fear not little one. Should all go according to destiny, your wizard will live a long and fruitful life.”

The witch flushed red. “My lady, he’s had so many obstacles against him since he was born. He fights for the Light but in his eyes…it’s beginning to dim.”

* * *

It started this summer when she got back from France with her parents and went to the Weasleys for the last two weeks of the summer. Harry had written that he was going to stay with the Weasleys for the month before school started so she had expected to meet two happy friends.

The rambunctious family usually never failed to lift Harry’s spirits but when Hermione saw him, his usually expressive bright green eyes appeared troubled and dull. It was almost like… he was going through the motions, playing wizard’s chess with Ron and eating everything that Mrs. Weasley put on his plate but there was no feeling in his actions.

She’d tried not to pester and prod, choosing to jump on Ron to see what was going on.

“What are you on about?” Ron scoffed, a mouth full of food spraying across the table. The tips of his ears were red, and Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes at his blatant jealousy. “Nothing’s wrong with Harry, he’s probably sick of your nagging Hermione. Stop worrying so much about him.”

Fed up with Ron’s obtuseness – and he claimed to be Harry’s best friend? - she cornered the boy near the Weasley’s pond. “Are you happy to go to Hogwarts soon Harry? Hopefully, it’ll be quieter after last year’s shenanigans with your godfather.” Hermione teased, poking him. Harry just shrugged and looked out onto the water with a blank look.

The brown-haired witch deflated slightly.

“Please tell me what’s wrong Harry,” Hermione whispered, her brown eyes tearing up. Her friend was hurting, and she didn’t know how to fix it.

“I don’t know Hermione. It’s nice being here with you and the Weasleys and part of me is looking forward to going back to Hogwarts – even hearing Malfoy spout his nonsense is better than the Dursleys. But I’m not looking forward to the trials that this year is sure to bring.”

Hermione felt her heartbreak at Harry’s dejected tone. “There’s no guarantee that anything will happen this year. Maybe it’ll be quiet for a change.” She defended, but even to her own ears, it sounded weak.

Harry gave her a wry smile. “We both know something happens every year, especially around Halloween. It’s like that day is cursed for me.” Catching sight of Harry’s watery eyes, Hermione quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“I’m so…tired Hermione. There’s always something going on in ‘The Life of Harry Potter’ and I’m really sick of it.” Harry’s tears soaked her shirt as he clutched back at her. “I h-haven’t told anyone this and I would never give up against Voldemort but some-sometimes I wish I could just lay down my wand and close my eyes and never open them again.”

That confession had started her two-month research project. Harry needed help and support and love - more than what his friends and surrogate family could provide, more than what a werewolf and convict could give while jobless and on the run.

Being Madam Pince’s favorite student had perks and a pass to the Restricted Section along with an owl order from a rare bookstore proved fruitful. With a loaned invisibility cloak, her excuse being that she ‘needed to retrieve homework left in the library’, she raided Snape’s potion closet and even stole away to Diagon Alley on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year to get the supplies that she needed for the ritual.

Anything for her best friend.

* * *

Lady Hekate appeared to consider Hermione’s words before she spoke. “You speak true. I can see the darkness enclosing upon the one marked by Fate. Further trials lay ahead and his heart isn’t strong enough for the rest of the journey yet.”

Hermione prostrated herself before the Goddess, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

“Please my lady, help him. I will give anything within my power if you would please…help Harry.”

All was silent until Hermione felt a soft press upon her crown of curls. She peered up into Lady Hekate’s gentle visage whose smile caught Hermione’s breath.

“I have seen into your heart, my daughter. You, who have suffered so much pain and yet still have so much love to give. For your sake, young Harry will be granted helpers to guide him along the rest of his journey and restore his light.” The Goddess’s face grew serious. “As you know, this magic comes at a cost. One you will have to pay.”

Hermione opened her mouth but something in the Goddess’s face bade her be silent.

“Magic is flagging Hermione.” Lady Hekate rumbled, her eyes flashing like a storm at sea. “Dark forces and corruption have been allowed to proliferate, causing this world to stagnate. I am the Goddess of all magicals and yet many of my people are shut out from the same wonders that others take for granted.”

Hermione’s mind flashed to the house elves, the goblins in Gringotts, Remus and even the centaurs that resided deeper within the forest. Lady Hekate nodded solemnly.

“I would ask of you to be my champion, just as young Harry is the champion of Death. You will serve as the physical manifestation of my will. My daughters have long languished in this world and I will see them stand as equals. I would ask of you to help turn this world into one in which all magicals can equally take part in, regardless of race or gender.”

Wasn’t that already her goal as part of her After-Hogwarts plan? To rise to the top of the Department of Magical Creatures, make a difference and show that blood didn't matter?

Lady Hekate bade her stand and Hermione brushed the leaves and twigs from her robes.

“Your journey in some ways will be harder than young Harry. Changing hearts and minds will not be easy and there is danger from those who wish the world to stay shrouded in darkness. What say you, Hermione?”

Did she truly have to think about it?

“Yes, anything for Harry,” Hermione said firmly and Lady Hekate’s eyes glowed bright white.

“Very well my champion. Choose two helpers amongst my subjects for your friend. Be sure to be wise in your decision as it cannot be undone.”

Hermione bit her lip. There weren’t any stipulations on her decision, just that she could only pick two. She thought of Harry in the Gryffindor common room, longingly trailing his fingers across the photos of his parents on their wedding day, his father dipping his mother into a long kiss to seal their wedding bond.

There weren’t any stipulations on her choice, only that she had to pick two.

Hermione peered at Lady Hekate slyly and the Goddess quirked a smile.

“I choose James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.” Hermione declared, her brown eyes shining.

“Clever girl,” Lady Hekate praised and drew Hermione close. “So be it. As the Goddess of Magic, I bless your purpose. Go forth my champion and be a beacon of light in this world.”

Lady Hekate placed a soft kiss upon Hermione’s forehead before pushing back the curtain of her bushy curls. “I will always be with you, Hermione.” She whispered and an overwhelming amount of magic rushed through the witch who was forced to close her eyes and dropped to knees in order to brace against the wave.

When Hermione finally pried open her eyes, her mouth dropped in awe. Where Lady Hekate once appeared, James and Lily Potter stood hand in hand. She could understand why Sirius accidentally called Harry ‘James’ a few times last year – her best friend was the spitting image of his father with the same wild black hair and wild smirk, but with the exception of hazel colored eyes. But as she looked at Lily, she could see Harry’s nose, chin and of course his emerald orbs.

This would definitely shake up the Wizarding World.

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it’s so nice to meeEEP!” Hermione tried to stand, and her knees buckled, sending her tumbling to the forest floor had the Potters not reached her in time.

“Easy now Hermione,” James smiled as he helped her back on her feet, although it was tinged in concern. “that was a lot of magic you expended during the ritual; I’d be surprised if you weren’t on the cusp of magical exhaustion. We should get Poppy to take a look at you just in case.”

“You...know who I am.?” Hermione asked, trying to hold back a yawn. Lily took one of her small brown hands and kissed her cheek.

“Oh sweetheart, we’ve been watching over Harry his whole life. We’re so thankful to you for helping to keep our boy alive and happy.” The older witch’s green eyes, so like Harry’s, were filled with grateful tears. “You’ve even brought us back for him.”

“He needs his family, Mrs. Potter,” Hermione squeezed the red-haired witch’s hands back. “The Halloween feast should be finishing up by now so you can see Harry.”

James chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Call us James and Lily kiddo. We aren’t that old.”

Which was true, Hermione reflected, as the adults hovered around her as they walked towards the castle. James and Lily didn’t look older than their early twenties which made sense as that was when they died.

In a way, it was kind of sad with their friends and peers all at least a decade older than them. James would most likely look more like Harry’s older brother than his father once they stood side by side.

But they were alive and that was truly all that mattered.

Hermione flagged once they were in front of the Great Hall’s doors, her strength waning in the face of pushing open the large wooden doors as well as telling Harry’s parents everything she could about him during the ten-minute walk.

“Ladies, allow me.” James drawled, pushing up his sleeves. Hermione let out a little laugh and could see where Harry got his dramatics from. Lily shook her head at her husband and giggled before pulling Hermione into her arms so the young witch had support.

“Abracadabra!” James shouted, waving his hand. The wooden doors heaved open and Hermione gaped at the feat of wandless magic. James winked at her and the group strode into the hall just as Dumbledore held up a slip of paper from the spitting red Goblet of Fire.

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore shouted from the dais amongst the teachers.

“Where is he?” Lily called and the mass of people in the hall looked towards the newcomers. Some students began screaming and shouting over one another. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick had tears streaming down their faces while Severus Snape’s mouth was open in shock and disbelief. Albus Dumbledore looked as if he had seen a ghost, he was so pale, and his customary twinkle was nowhere to be found.

But Lily, James, and Hermione only had eyes for one person.

Harry shakily got up from the Gryffindor bench, disbelief and longing written all his face. He stumbled a few steps towards his parents, his lip trembling like a leaf.

“Mum? Dad?” He gasped. Hermione squeezed Lily’s arm and propped herself against the stone wall so that the older witch could join James in walking through the commotion to their son.

“We’re really here son.” James smiled, opening his arms. Harry looked towards Hermione for assurance, distantly thinking that she looked like an angel clad in glistening white robes. She nodded fiercely and Harry did something that his family, particularly his father, uncle, and godfather would tease him about for the rest of his life.

He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

“_Rennervate_.”

Harry stirred with a low moan and blinked blearily as the matronly face of Madam Pomfrey came into view, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

“Did you get the name of that bludger that hit me?” Harry groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead in an attempt to ward off the warning signs of a migraine.

All he could remember was the sinking despair and grim acceptance as the fourth slip of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire into Headmaster Dumbledore’s hands. It wasn’t really a surprise, truth to be told. When had anything gone right in his life, especially on Halloween? The only consolation during the moment would’ve been to have both of his friends with him, however, Hermione had been working on a private project since the end of the summer and, apparently, a critical part needed to take place during the Halloween feast so she couldn’t attend.

  
Something else had happened just as Dumbledore yelled his name, something to distract the castle of sheep from starting their yearly crusade against him. Hermione was there, in resplendent white ritual robes, and there were two other people with her….

“You gave us a scare, Har-bear.”

He knew that voice, had heard it in some of his earliest dreams and whenever the Dementors got too close last year.

Harry’s green eyes widened, and he jack-knifed up into a sitting position. Sitting at the end of his infirmary bed, his mother gazed at him with tears in her eyes, the same eyes she passed down to him.

“This isn’t a dream?” Harry’s voice wobbled.

“No sweetie,” Lily smiled. “I’m really here.”

Harry launched himself into his mother’s arms, years of pent up emotion wetting her shoulders as Harry allowed himself to cry. Lily squeezed him tightly and started to rock, whispering how much she loved and missed him and how sorry she was for leaving him alone in this world.

‘_So, this is what my mum’s embrace feels like_.’ Harry thought, a choked sob in his throat. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Harry looked up to see his father, his twin, the man who held off Voldemort alone to buy his wife and child a few precious minutes to escape. Harry kept one arm around his mother and reached out to James desperately, pulling him into the familial embrace. James kissed his wife and son’s foreheads, squeezing them tightly as they sat together on the infirmary bed for some time.

Eventually, Harry pulled away enough to look around the infirmary with a puzzled face, ignoring the presence of Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape standing some feet away.

“Where’s Hermione?” Harry asked his parents. Wiping their faces, James and Lily shared an amused look before James pointed to the screen between Harry’s bed and the next one.

“She’s suffering from magical exhaustion, so Poppy is taking a look at her. She passed out only a minute or two after you which is why we relocated to the infirmary.” He explained. “Plus, this allowed the rest of the professors to send the ministry officials for the Tri-Wizard Tournament on their way and all of the students back to their respective sleeping quarters.”

Albus Dumbledore chose this moment to enter the conversation with a fake cough that fooled no one.

“Speaking of which, I need to talk with Harry.”

“Potter.” James retorted with some venom, taking Dumbledore aback.

“What do you mean by that?” Dumbledore asked.

“Do you refer to your other students so familiarly?” James asked rhetorically. “No obviously you don’t, nor did Harry give you permission to do so.”

Harry looked at his father wide-eyed. He had never seen anyone take Dumbledore to task like that and it was obvious from Dumbledore’s flabbergasted expression that neither had he ever been addressed so. Recovering quickly, Dumbledore nodded his head genially.

“Of course, I will address Mister Potter from here on out correctly.”

Snape looked at if he wanted to spit out something vile but, with a gesture of Dumbledore’s hand, he held his tongue.

“Be that as it may, I still need to speak with Mister Potter about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His name came out of the Goblet as a fourth competitor and as such, he must compete.”

Lily turned towards her son. “Did you enter your name into the Goblet or have anyone put your name in for you, Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “Mum, you have to believe me.” He said with a touch of despondency. “I was interested in the Goblet at first but once Hermione went over the injuries and fatalities from previous tournaments, I wanted nothing to do with the thing.”

“There you have it.” James declared with narrowed hazel eyes. “Harry didn’t enter his name so obviously something went awry, but my son will not be competing in this damned tournament. I expect you and the Ministry to fix this now Headmaster.”

Dumbledore held up his hands in a placating manner. “I have no wish for Harry to take place and it was part of the reason I enforced an age line around the Goblet. I’ve sent Bagman and Crouch off to the Ministry to look into the rules for the tournament, however, I promised them that I would explain to Mr. Potter how the tournament works just as the other competitors were told.”

“It’ll wait until the morning,” Lily ordered in a tone that didn’t allow any objections.

“Besides, I’m sure those two are spending more time gossiping than looking up ways to get my son out of this tournament. I wouldn’t be surprised if the news of our ‘resurrection’ was being spread all across Wizarding Britain as we speak.” She added darkly. Just then, the white screen around Hermione’s bed fell and Poppy stepped away, brushing her hands tiredly.

“How’s our girl doing?” James asked, even as Harry jettisoned over to Hermione’s side.

“She’s exhausted physically and magically, all the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall didn’t help.” Poppy snipped with her hands on her hips. “Some Dreamless Sleep and a day or two in the infirmary should be enough to get her back up to snuff.”

Harry didn’t hear any of the exchange, his attention focused on the brown-haired witch looking at him with fatigue and happiness radiating from her eyes.

“So, this is the super-secret project you’ve been working on? Bringing my parents back to life?” Harry asked with a crooked grin, but his eyes were red-rimmed and his voice had a thick quality.

“You needed your family,” Hermione replied, squeezing his hand.

Harry squeezed hers back. “You know you set the bar high in terms of gifts? Not even the Firebolt from Sirius is as amazing as this. Any gift I get you for your birthday and Yule is going to be absolutely rubbish. I should’ve gotten you more than an owl order from any bookstore in the world of your choice for your birthday this year.”

Hermione managed a cheeky smile. “You jumped on the back of a troll for me in First Year. Besides, that owl order just so happened to get me the last book I needed to finish the ritual. I think we’re even.”

Her words piqued Dumbledore’s interest. “A ritual you say, Miss Granger? I admit to being very fascinated by your methods for bringing the Potters back to this plane of existence. I believe I’m even understating how interested the rest of the country, let alone the world will be once word gets around.”

The unnatural interest in the Headmaster’s eyes made Hermione shrink back into the covers and even Harry found himself unsettled by the man who typically projected a grandfatherly persona.

“That’s not important now Albus.” Lily hissed, placing her body in front of the kids protectively. “Hermione needs her rest.”

Madam Pomfrey came to her assistance, a Dreamless Sleep potion in her hands. “I must agree Albus. This has been an eventful night and my patient doesn’t need to be aggravated further.”

The grandfatherly persona dropped completely as Dumbledore stepped forward, looking like he had sucked on a mouthful of those lemon drops he was so fond of.

“Regardless of your best intentions, I have questions that need to be answered as will the rest of the Wizarding World. I must insist on having an accounting of the night by Miss Granger. Now.”

James whistled, long and loud as he leaned back on the infirmary bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Hermione dear, may I see your wand?” Lily asked, her tone cloyingly sweet enough to rot your teeth. Both of the teenagers’ hackles rose but Hermione obligingly slipped her vine wood wand out of the bed into Lily’s waiting hand.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Lily said absently as she tested its weight. “Not quite a match, but it’ll do.”

She turning on her heel and began casting with devastating effect.

Severus Snape had the good sense to dive out of the way beforehand but Dumbledore, out of inattentiveness or sheer arrogance, hadn’t moved an inch and got hit with the full force of a chain of hexes, jinxes and curses. Blood red hair whipping wildly through the air and chilling green eyes the same color as the Killing curse, Lily Potter looked like Boudica reborn.

“You have questions you want to be answered? The Great Albus Dumbledore insists upon an accounting?!” Lily growled. “I demand to know why you placed my son with my sister and her walrus of a husband! Our Wills specifically stated he was never to go there, which you signed as a witness!”

“Go, mum!” Harry let out a small cheer as the teenagers watched with trepidation and no small of awe and vindication.

Harry, because he had similar questions for the headmaster but was too afraid to ask and Hermione, because she figured out at eleven that Harry was being abused and yet Dumbledore insisted he stay with his relatives for the summer every year. A Jelly Legs jinx and a Bludgeoning hex brought the Headmaster to his knees before Lily drew a circle with her wand and jabbed.

“_Ventus_.” She hissed as sibilant as any snake Harry had ever heard speak. Albus let out a yell as a gust of wind snatched him up, flying ass over kettle into the stone wall of the infirmary.

The headmaster slid down into a groaning boneless heap onto the floor and Poppy sighed before pressing the Dreamless Sleep potion into Harry’s hand and going to check on Albus. A seething Lily was brought out her temper by slow clapping. Her husband stretched out across the bed, a look of masculine appreciation that caused the witch to blush. A sudden movement caught her eye and Lily whirled around to train her wand on Severus Snape’s black-robed figure as he tried to slip out the infirmary undetected.

“As for you,” Lily began, her voice as glacial as the Arctic. “Don’t think James and I don’t know what you did. What you’ve done and how you’ve treated our son – and make no mistake, Harry is my son just as much as he is James’s – since he first stepped into Hogwarts. We will be demanding an accounting from you as well Snape, and I will have my pound of flesh for your betrayals.”

While Harry and Hermione looked at each other with confusion, Snape looked as if he had gotten hit in the face with a Bludgeoning curse as well. The Potion Master swallowed heavily and looked as if he was going to say something, but James got up from the bed. The prankster was gone and instead stood a husband who hovered silently behind his wife in support.

A flicker of emotion crossed Snape’s face, but he left the infirmary before anyone could decipher what it was.

Lily sagged a little bit and James wrapped his arms around her waist. “Have I told you today how fanciable you are when you’re mad?” He whispered and the witch smirked before pecking him on the lips.

Poppy was busy fussing over Albus in an infirmary bed, so the couple turned their attention back to the teenagers.

“Mum…that was brilliant.” Harry declared, eyes shining with admiration. Lily kissed his forehead. “Of course I’m brilliant. You didn’t get all of your smarts and instincts from your dad.” She smirked and James rolled his eyes playfully.

“Alright children,” He clapped his hands. “It’s been a long day and we all need sleep, Hermione especially. Harry, help her with the potion and then off to Gryffindor Tower. We’ll reconvene in the morning to talk about what happens from here.”

Harry suddenly looked fearful. “B-But what if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and you’re not here anymore?”

James swept his son into a hug and ruffled his head.

“I promise Pronglet, your mother and I are going nowhere without you,” James whispered fiercely and Harry sagged in relief within his father’s arms.

Watching the touching scene, Madam Pomfrey stepped in. “I believe I can offer some assistance. I called a house-elf to deliver Albus back to his bedroom as I’ve fixed him up to where he just needs sleep.”

Lily huffed and muttered under her breath that she had lost her touch.

“Mister Potter, you may stay in your designated bed here in the infirmary next to Miss Granger while I will enlarge another one for your parents to sleep in.” Madam Pomfrey arched an eyebrow. “This way, I won’t come in here in the morning to find out you’ve been sitting at their bedsides all night. Wouldn’t want a repeat of that, now do we?”

Harry turned red as Hermione and his parents looked at him questionably.

“Give Miss Granger the potion Mister Potter and say your goodnights,” Poppy ordered, taking pity on the young man. Blowing out a breath of air, Harry helped Hermione sit up and held the vial to her lips. Wincing at the taste, Hermione snuggled back under the covers while James tucked her in, and Lily smoothed her curls out of her face.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Lily said gently as Hermione sleepily preened under the attention. It felt nice to have gentle love and affection from parental figures for once.

“Goodnight Hermione. Thank you…for everything.” Harry whispered. Hermione gave him one last squeeze of the hand.

“G’night Hawry.” Hermione yawned before falling asleep. Harry watched her for a few seconds before James clasped his shoulder.

“Come on son. Time for bed.” Despite himself, Harry broke out in a goofy grin as he quickly went through his ablutions and his parents snuggled him into the next bed as well. In his wildest dreams, he couldn’t have imagined this and though a normal teenager might’ve fussed about being treated like a child, Harry relished his parents’ attention. For James and Lily, this was a novel experience as well. They had given up all hopes of small moments like these when Voldemort darkened their door all those years ago.

Sliding into the cool sheets of the infirmary bed, James held his wife close in his arms and pressed his nose into her hair.

“All the time we’ve lost.” Lily couldn’t help but sniffle. James tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“All the time we’ve gotten back.” He reminded her. They would never get that precious time back with their son, to watch him grow from the wild toddler they had last held in their arms the night they died to the young man that he was today.

But they would seize the time they had now, thanks to the brown-haired witch who loved their son enough to stand before Lady Magic herself.

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the windowpanes of the infirmary and James woke up blearily and slightly out of breath. Something heavy was on his chest and tickling his nose.

Summoning his glasses off the bedside table, James put them on and looked down before shaking his head ruefully. Harry was wedged on the enlarged bed in between him and Lily, his head on James’s chest while his arms were wrapped around each of his parents. Lily was awake and playing softly with a lock of Harry’s hereditary wild Potter mane while humming softly. She had never looked more beautiful, James thought suddenly. It must’ve translated onto his face because Lily blew him a kiss, avoiding waking their son.

All the effort was for nothing as the infirmary doors were thrown open, startling all of the inhabitants except for Hermione who, somewhat not surprising considering how much magic she used, was still asleep. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her personal quarters, still dressed in a nightgown that reached her ankles.

“Mum? Da-?” Harry mumbled, scrambling upright as The Minister of Magic strode into the room with his green bowler hat tilted just so. The two Aurors surrounding him made James and Lily leap to their feet, drawing everyone’s attention. Minister Fudge looked at if he had been struck.

“So, it is true!” He stared in disbelief. “I came over first thing in the morning to confirm the rumors. The Potter parents, back from the dead!”

“Who is this?” James whispered to Harry, keeping his eyes on the Aurors who also looked incredulous, even as Madam Pomfrey started whispering to Fudge and gesturing furiously about the disturbance to her patients.

“The current idiot in charge of Britain. Minister Fudge.” Harry replied sourly, his mind flashing back to last year when he, Hermione and Ron tried, unsuccessfully, to convince the Minister of Sirius’ innocence.

Speaking of Ron, he hadn’t seen his best friend since last night right when his name came out of the Goblet. Where was he?

Fudge’s next words brought Harry out of his musings.

“Ah, and this is the person responsible for all of this.” Fudge sniffed, looked at Hermione’s peaceful sleeping visage. He made a gesture and his Aurors stepped forward.

“Arrest the Muggle-born girl for practicing illegal dark magic, unapproved blood rituals and committing one of the vilest acts against humankind: necromancy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Absolute chaos erupted.

Madam Pomfrey immediately started berating the Minister, stating her diagnostic checks confirmed that the Potters had, in fact, not been resurrected in a dark ritual while Harry let out a loud cry of protest and rushed forward.

One of the Aurors saw Harry and pointed his wand at the boy but his dark-skinned partner shoved his arm down as Lily snatched Harry back by the collar of his robes.

“What’s your problem Dawlish?! He’s a minor!”

“He’s attempting to interfere with the apprehension of a criminal Kingsley!”

“He’s a fourth-year for Merlin’s sake!”

James sidled into a defensive position in front of his family as Lily quietly spoke with a distraught Harry, his son’s wand held tightly in his hand but deliberately pointed towards the ground.

“Minister, if Lily and I had been brought back to life through necromancy, our magical auras and cores would be saturated in death magic. Both Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey ran checks last night to confirm that this isn’t the case, and Hermione doesn’t have the knowledge, nor would she ever be so inclined, to conduct such a foul ritual.”

The Minister puffed up at James’ mild tone. “How else can we explain how you both are alive after over a decade?! This isn’t the first time this…Muggle-born has caused trouble, and I should’ve taken her into custody last year during the Sirius Black debacle. Once we take her back to the Ministry, we’ll pour a gallon of Veritaserum down her throat and get the truth… for both incidents.”

“You’re a bloody idiot!” Harry exclaimed, his green eyes nearly glowing with fury like his mother’s. “It’s no wonder a wanker like Lucius Malfoy leads you around by the short hairs!”

If the situation were less serious, James would’ve fallen on the floor with laughter but as it was, he nearly choked on his tongue keeping the hilarity off his face.

Lily’s face was carefully blank as she gave Harry’s shoulders a warning squeeze but the curl in the corner of her lip gave away her amusement. That meant that Harry wouldn’t get a drawn-out lecture on his language, Merlin knows how his wife could talk someone’s ear off once she got going.

Fudge’s cheeks grew ruddy with temper and he narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I shouldn’t be surprised that an attention-seeking brat such as yourself would disparage a renowned noble peer such as Lord Malfoy. After all, you arrogantly cheated your way into an international tournament to gain even more fame as if you didn’t have enough.”

“I’d be careful of disparaging my son yourself Minister. After all, he is the heir to the Earldom of Gryffindor, and the House of Potter has been both Most Ancient and Noble for countless generations while the Malfoys reached Ancient and Noble status only two generations ago.”

James arched an eyebrow and fixed the Minister with such a chilling glare that Fudge couldn’t help but take a step back. “As for your tournament, Harry has already assured me he didn’t enter his name into the Goblet, and my son is neither a liar nor a cheat. Could you say the same for yourself?”

Minister Fudge didn’t get a chance to respond as Auror Dawlish, tired of the holdup and angry that he hadn’t been allowed to hex the Potter brat, took advantage of everyone’s fixation with the conversation and snuck his way over to Hermione’s bedside.

Uncaring that the witch was curled on her side sleeping, Dawlish brought out a pair of magical suppression cuffs and roughly clamped down on Hermione’s arm. Madam Pomfrey happened to look over her shoulder and cried, “No!”

A blast of magic erupted from Hermione, a rising well of blue and gold energy that sent Fudge and Dawlish soaring into the stone walls of the infirmary and skidding down to the floor unconscious. Everyone else managed to hit the ground as Hermione’s magic crackled through the air like electricity as if assessing the immediate area for any other threats to defend against.

Sensing none, the magic dissipated and as soon as the coast was clear everyone, save Kingsley who checked on Fudge and Dawlish, rushed to Hermione’s side. As if nothing had happened, the witch was still curled on her side in the bed, deeply asleep.

The only change was a glowing runic symbol on her forehead, it looked similar to the letter ‘Y’ with a third stroke in the middle. Harry absently rubbed his forehead as he gently took Hermione’s hand in his.

“Algiz.” Poppy said softly, her soft brown eyes alit with wonder. “A symbol of protection and connection to the Gods, a divine link to the Goddess of Magic herself.”

“The physical personification of Lady Hekate,” Lily whispered, her hand tightening on Harry’s shoulder. Poppy drew her wand slowly to cast a glamour on Hermione’s mark but luckily, the symbol disappeared after a few moments, leaving the skin unblemished.

The mediwitch huffed loudly. “I checked on Miss Granger’s magic in the middle of the night and while it’s filling back up nicely, it’s quite volatile. I’m not surprised she unconsciously noted a threat and her magic acted accordingly.”

“I’ll be sure to note that in the report,” Kingsley stated, keeping his hands in the arm where everyone could see them as they turned and eyed him warily. “That is if the Minister and Dawlish even remember what happened after getting knocked out.”

“I’ve half a mind to knock them out again once they wake up for disturbing my patient on those trumped-up charges,” Poppy growled with her hands on her hips.

“Now now Poppy, there’s no need for that,” Albus called out in a cheery tone, sweeping into the infirmary dressed in a garish bright yellow robe with bluebirds darting across the fabric. “Why don’t we wake those two and take this to my office where we can clean this whole mess up and Miss Granger can get some more rest.”

“How magnanimous of him.” Harry snarked quietly, not feeling charitable towards the Headmaster since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire yesterday. Lily pinched him lightly and ruffled his hair before pecking James on the lips.

“I’ll stay here with Poppy and the kids. Be the most pompous, snotty git I know you can be and throw your weight around to get rid of those charges, otherwise we’ll have to plan to burn down the Ministry. We simply don’t have time in our calendars to do that but if need be, I can move some things around.”

“As my Lady commands.” James grinned and kissed Harry on the forehead before giving him back his wand. “Make sure you keep that handy and watch out for our girls.”

“Sir, yes Sir,” Harry said in mock solemnity, but his eyes were serious as he moved to stand sentry by his mother.

James sighed as Poppy checked on Fudge and Dawlish and rennervated them. Time to play politics.

* * *

“..and that Muggle-born had the nerve to attack me and an Auror! I don’t care if she’s magically depleted from performing a necromancy ritual, I want her in a Ministry cell before noon!”

“For the last time you blithering idiot, Lily and I weren’t brought back by necromancy!” James exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “Call an Unspeakable if you want to double-check, a Healer, whoever you need to verify the truth because I’m quite tired of repeating myself.”

It was a tense atmosphere in Dumbledore’s office, with Fudge and the Aurors sitting closest to the door – probably to prevent an escape – while the Headmaster sat at his desk and watched the proceedings with a small smile as he ate another of his lemon drops.

As he wasn’t an idiot, despite what Lily professed at times, James had asked for Minerva to join the meeting since he didn’t have a wand and didn’t trust anyone in the room to have his back. Even if she was still adjusting to his revival, his former Head of House was fiercely protective of her current and former cubs.

“Fine.” Fudge tersely spat and walked over to the floo, tossing a handful of green powder into the Fireplace. “Head Unspeakable’s Office!”

His head disappeared into the flames for a few minutes and when he came out, someone stepped through dressed in a swirling dark purple robe. Their face obscured by their hood, the Head Unspeakable looked around the room, focusing on James for several moments before turning to Fudge.

“How may I assist you, Minister?” The Unspeakable asked, their voice deep and obfuscated by a spell, or perhaps also the hood. James hadn’t worked closely with the Department of Mysteries in the two or so years he worked as an Auror before his death, and they guarded their secrets closely.

“Croaker, I believe that James and Lily Potter were brought back to life through a dark ritual, most likely necromancy. I want you to confirm if that’s true or not, so the witch responsible can be brought to justice.” Fudge ordered.

The Unspeakable inclined their head and drew close to James.

“Lord Potter, I’ll be performing a complicated diagnostic check on you to verify Minister Fudge’s claim. It’s painless and will take but a few minutes.”

James briefly worried that something in his magic would alert Croaker to the truth, that Hermione had invoked Lady Magic and it had left a mark in his aura or core. However, if he refused the check, Fudge would take it as a sign of guilt and wouldn’t hesitate to take Hermione into custody.

“Go ahead.”

The room was silent as Croaker weaved their wand in circles around James’ head, a piece of parchment floating in mid-air as a quill autonomously wrote down the results of the diagnostics. With a final jab, the Unspeakable finished the check and the quill vanished as they grabbed the parchment and looked over the results.

“Well?” Fudge demanded and James held his breath.

“Whatever was used to bring the Potters back to life, it wasn’t necromancy.” Croaker stated and James felt Minerva sag slightly in relief next to him on the couch. “A foul ritual like that leaves a mark on those resurrected, their magical aura and core would literally be oversaturated with death magic. Also, quite frankly, Lord Potter doesn’t physically look like a corpse come back to life.

If I didn’t know better, I’d say that the Potters had been in a magical stasis for 14 years, without any of physical, mental or magical drawbacks. Whatever was used to bring them back to life, it wasn’t dark magic.”

Fudge looked like he was two seconds away from foaming at the mouth and Dawlish seemed genuinely disappointed. James resolved to keep an eye on the trigger-happy Auror in the future.

“Wonderful! I’m glad we were able to clear Miss Granger’s good name.” Albus clapped, gathering everyone’s attention. “While the girl does have a voracious appetite for knowledge, she has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn’t delve into the Dark Arts to bring back Mr. Potter’s parents. I admit to being curious as to what she did use, however.”

“I agree, as Head Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries, we would be highly interested in…interviewing to Miss Granger about her methodology.”

James wished that he had cultivated his wandless abilities just so he could light Dumbledore’s beard on fire.

“Well, seeing that she’s still magically depleted and under the care of Madam Pomfrey who guards her patients with the ferocity of a dragon,” James pointed out lightly, “those questions will have to wait for now.”

“Now see here,” Fudge interjected, adjusting his green bowler hat on his head. “The girl might not be facing criminal charges yet, but there’s nothing wrong with sending her to the DOM to learn how she brought you and your wife back. The public deserves to know the truth!”

“Just like how the public deserves to know the truth about Sirius Black?” Minerva said tartly and James could’ve kissed her if he wouldn’t get hexed. “Several of my cubs, including Miss Granger, tried to tell you the truth last year but you were more concerned about saving your arse for that Kiss on Sight order and stationing Dementors around Hogwarts.”

Fudge’s mouth dropped open. “Sirius Black is an escaped fugitive that betrayed the Potters and got them killed!”

“Sirius is Harry’s godfather through ritual.” James’ voice was quiet, but it echoed through Dumbledore’s office. “He would’ve dropped dead the minute he decided to lead Voldemort to our door. We knew that there was a spy in the Order, so he agreed to serve as the obvious decoy while we made Peter Pettigrew our true Secret Keeper.”

James hadn’t given himself much time since his resurrection to dwell on his former’s friend betrayal, but the knowledge had burned in his soul since Voldemort had strolled up to their walkway, growing into a raging inferno every time he was able to look into his son’s circumstances and see how he was mistreated.

Peter Pettigrew was long overdue for a reckoning.

“All of this was laid out in Lily and I’s Wills, which I realized wasn’t executed correctly when I saw that Harry had been placed with Lily’s sister.” Dumbledore flinched at the fury-filled glare emanating from the Earl of Gryffindor. James inwardly scoffed and focused on the sweating Minister.

“Here is what’s going to happen, Minister Fudge. I’m going to call Sirius to meet us here and in the meantime, you’re going to get a Ministry-controlled vial of Veritaserum. You or whoever else needs to will interrogate Sirius and when, not if he is found to be innocent, you will write an exoneration and announce it to Wizarding Britain.

If you refuse,” James’ lip curled into a cruel smirk, “I will publicize just how much of a coward you are in every Wizarding newspaper around the world, and make it my mission to tarnish your reputation and life to the point where you’ll beg to be put in Sirius’ old cell in Azkaban.”

Fudge jolted to the floo so fast that for a moment, it looked like he caught on fire. James turned to the Deputy Headmistress.

“Minerva, may I ask you to send word to Sirius, please? I don’t have my wand yet.”

She pursed her lips. “Let me guess, it’s going to be some idiotic message involving those absolutely ridiculous nicknames you gave each other while still in school?”

James let out a laugh. “It’s the only thing that Sirius will believe.”

He told her the message and though she looked highly put upon, Minerva summoned her Patronus to deliver the message, an iridescent house cat that bobbed in the air.

“Messr. Prongs would be delighted if Messr. Padfoot, and Messr. Moony should he be there, would join him in Big Nose’s office within the Dragon’s Lair at their earliest convenience. Marauder’s honor that this isn’t a prank by Messr. Prongs, however, the gentleman would like to remind Messr. Padfoot of the time Messr. Prongs took detention for him with Miss Kitty when he hid catnip in the Transfiguration classroom.”

The Patronus darted off and Minerva stowed her wand before glaring at James.

“I ought to put you both in detention again for that prank! It took the house elves days to get rid of all of it!” She fumed before leaving the office to go wait for Sirius at the gates.

Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, came through the floo just then with a sealed vial of Veritaserum in her hand. Her monocle nearly fell off her face at the sight of James sitting on the couch without a care in the world.

“Amelia, long time no see! I’m loving the eyepiece.” He grinned and Amelia huffed in annoyance but there were tears in her eyes.

“Fudge said.. but I still didn’t… it-it’s good to see you again James.” She hesitated and looked around the room.

“Lily is in the infirmary watching over Harry and Hermione.” He assured her and she relaxed. “Minerva just went to the gates to escort Sirius here. I trust Fudge told you about the situation and we won’t have to worry about a messy situation when he arrives?”

Amelia glared at Dawlish and Fudge who both looked away. “No, we won’t have to worry about that.”

James pulled Amelia into a light conversation while they waited and neither spared Dumbledore more than a glance, as he looked most put out that he was essentially being ignored.

Finally, a knock sounded on the door and Minerva entered. James swallowed when Sirius and Remus came into view behind her, both immediately focusing on him as soon as they entered the room.

His first thought was that they looked old, and guilt surfaced that he’d essentially left his brothers to getting their arses’ kicked by Life since that fateful Halloween night. He and Lily hadn’t been able to check in on anyone else besides Harry while they were in the afterlife, and even that was sparing.

“J-James, is that really y-you?” Sirius rasped, tears building in his grey eyes as he stared at his best friend. Remus was helping to steady him as Sirius was still a bit weak from being on the run, but James could see that his eyes were bright amber, a sign that Moony was close to the surface. He could only imagine how rough going through the full moon had been since his death and Sirius’s incarceration, Moony no longer being able to run and frolic with his pack.

“Don’t give me that look, guys.” James smiled, though it trembled as he raised his arms. “Just get over here.”

Sirius fell into James’s arms with a howling sob, his legs giving out as they tumbled to the carpeted ground. Remus rushed over to help but James pulled him into the dogpile and all three men squeezed together as they spoke words they thought they wouldn’t get a chance to say until they all passed into Hekate’s embrace.

“I’m so sorry Prongs. I failed you, I failed our boy. Please forgive me.” Sirius cried into James’s shoulder.

“I forgive you,” James whispered fiercely, blinking away the tears in the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry that I left you both alone.”

After a few minutes, he was the first to move, nudging Remus to help him guide Sirius to the chair set in the middle of the office for the interrogation.

“Now Padfoot,” James smiled with a tinge of mischief, “Be a good boy for Madam Bones so Fudge can exonerate you. You are way overdue for a bath and a trip to the Healer so we can make sure you aren’t a permanent resident of Crazy Town.”

Remus laughed and Sirius flipped him off even as he tilted his head back for Amelia to pour the Veritaserum down his throat.

The interrogation proceeded as James predicted, though he felt particularly vindicated at Amelia’s growing fury as she realized what a gross case of injustice had happened under the previous administration and the constipated look on Fudge’s face as he signed the parchment for Sirius’ official exoneration on Dumbledore’s desk.

“Congratulations Sirius on your exoneration. I’ll personally file this and call off my Aurors from looking for you. Minister Fudge will be sure to deliver an announcement in the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless by tonight about your liberation.” Amelia smirked as she made several duplicate copies of the official documentation and handed one to both James and Sirius for their records.

“Thank you, Amy.” Sirius took a deep relaxing breath before tilting his head at Fudge and baring his teeth. “The Ministry can expect a visit from my lawyer very soon.”

Fudge squeaked, rapidly paled and fell back into his chair as he imagined the future headlines, press conferences, and depleted Ministry coffers.

“I’m happy that this case of injustice was resolved and an innocent man is now free.” Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “If everything has been resolved, I think it’s high time that we all disperse to get some food in our bellies and make several important announcements to the school and Britain as a whole.”

“There’s still the matter of the Muggle-born witch and how she brought the Potters back to life.”

James was seriously going to mercilessly prank Dawlish the first chance he got. No, better yet, he was going to sic Lily on him.

“What Muggle-born witch? James, are they talking about Hermione? Did she bring you and Lily back?” Remus questioned, though his face brightened a bit at the thought of seeing Lily again.

“Yes, somehow the brilliant witch did the impossible, and now these idiots want to take her into the bowels of the Ministry to torture and interrogate her on how she did it.”

Everyone, except for Croaker, started yelling but a cannon blast went off, immediately making every voice quiet down.

“There’s no need for all of that. Let’s all have a rational conversation about this.” Dumbledore chided as he made a show of holstering his wand.

Remus’s eyes were bright yellow as he snarled, “Hermione Granger is an underage witch and you can’t take her into custody without permission from her parents or her magical guardian.”

Dawlish guffawed and waved his hand. “We’re the Ministry of Magic werewolf, we don’t need to get permission from some stupid Muggles. Unless otherwise noted, all Muggle-born at Hogwarts is assigned to the Headmaster as their magical guardian from the moment they accept to come to the school.”

“Albus, you cannot let them take Miss Granger!” McGonagall protested. Dumbledore looked conflicted but James knew better. He might hum and haw, but he would offer Hermione up like a pig to the slaughter to get the answers he wanted.

“If Minister Fudge can promise that Miss Granger will return to us in good health, then I see no reason why–”

“That’s not your decision to make,” Sirius interjected. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and flared his aura to show his annoyance.

“My dear boy, how so? Auror Dawlish is correct in that I am the defacto magical guardian for all Muggle-born Hogwarts students, and thus can make decisions on their behalf.”

Dressed in a tattered robe with stringy black hair and a gaunt face, Sirius didn’t project authority at first glance, but he stood to his full height on his own and staunched his shoulders as he stared pointedly at Dumbledore, uncaring of his little light show.

“I owe Hermione Granger a life debt.” Several gasps echoed around the room and Sirius reveled in the dawning realization in Dumbledore’s eyes.

“In return for saving my life at great cost to her own, I, Sirius Orion Black, Earl of Blackmarsh and Lord of the House of Black, offer Hermione Granger sanctuary by taking her into my Magical House as a protected member.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am...somehow alive after intense finals (Creative projects are worse than tests and essays, fight me) and just got back from vacation where I was working on this chapter. Thank you so much for your patience, I really appreciate it. Looking forward to your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Hermione saw when she opened her eyes were two pairs of green ones hovering over her. She yawned and blinked rapidly, rubbing her hand over her eyes to push away the last vestiges of sleep.

“Good morning sleepy-head.” Lily teased, her green eyes alight with mischief as she pushed wayward curls out of Hermione’s face. If she were a cat, Hermione half thought she might’ve started purring from the simple display of affection.

The brown-haired witch cleared her voice. “Good morning Mrs. Pot-Lily,” Hermione amended, seeing the mock-glare on the older woman’s face. Even though she knew the redhaired witch was only messing with her, after Lily’s exhilarating put-down of the Great Albus Dumbledore last night, she didn’t want to get on her bad side.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, a note of anxiety in his voice as he stood sentry next to her bedside. “Madam Pomfrey said you used up a ton of magic last night in the ritual and you’d probably wake up still feeling magically exhausted.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed as her mind turned inward. Following the magical channels entwined with her nerves, she followed them to her magical core, a pulsating ball of light that beat in time with her heart. Looking over it with a keen eye, Hermione surveyed her magic, poking it with a metaphysical finger and watched in satisfaction as her magic gave a little bit before pushing back.

It looked a little bigger than before, she thought, but maybe it’s because she stretched out the capacity a little bit by using such a taxing ritual. A standard way of expanding your magical core was similar to strengthening a muscle, by “working out” your magic and draining it regularly, you could increase its size.

Hermione blinked, coming back to reality and smiled reassuringly at the two Potters.

“Surprisingly I feel good. A lot better than I did immediately after the ritual.”

“I shall be the judge of that Miss Granger.” Madam Pomfrey sniffed, appearing like a silent wraith and making the three of them flinch. “Hold still.”

Poppy waved her wand in complicated patterns, her face scrunching as the minutes passed.

“I don’t understand,” She murmured, worried as she glanced between her diagnostic results and Hermione rapidly. “Miss Granger’s magic is stable and normal.”

Harry exchanged a confused look with Hermione. “Isn’t that a good thing though?”

“In my experience, patients that are as magically depleted as Miss Granger was last night, typically take at least two full days to recover,” Poppy explained, flicking her wand to make the results disappear from the air. “Technically, she should be under my care until Monday at the very earliest.”

The infirmary doors suddenly burst open, a large brown stag and a giant black Grim racing towards them, their hoofs and claws skittering across the stone.

“James, Sirius? What’s happened?!” Lily shouted, standing up and moving protectively in front of the children. Remus skated into the room right behind them and quickly shut the infirmary doors on a growing cacophony of shouting.

“This won’t hold for long, especially since Dumbledore is Headmaster and controls the castle. Hurry up Padfoot!” He yelled, pulling out his wand and beginning to cast a few spells at the door to keep anyone from entering and to hopefully slow Dumbledore down.

The stag and Grim immediately transformed back to James and Sirius and the two wizards rushed to Hermione’s bedside.

“Long story short, Fudge isn’t trying to arrest Hermione anymore _yet_, but he wants to hand her over to the Department of Mysteries so they can figure out how she brought us back to life.” James panted, his hazel brown eyes frantic. “Dumbledore is the default magical guardian for Muggleborns and is going to allow it.”

“In the name of the Ministry, open up these doors!” Dawlish and Fudge yelled their muffled voices and banging echoing from outside the infirmary.

Lily and Poppy gasped as Harry shouted “No!” while brandishing his wand at the doors.

“Easy Harry, I’m not going to let that happen,” Sirius assured, gently pressing his godson’s hand down before shuffling closer to the terrified witch in the bed.

“Hermione, I owe you a life debt from last year when you helped save my life,” Hermione’s eyes widened. “I’m going to use it to invoke an oath of protection and take you into my magical House. Admittedly, it’s a temporary stopgap but I will retain custody of you until we can formalize matters.”

Amelia Bones and Shacklebolt joined the voices outside, urging everyone to calm down. “Albus, don’t do this!” Minerva screeched over the other voices and Remus cursed. “We don’t have much time!” He bellowed back to the group.

Hermione met Sirius’ silver-gray eyes and nodded her consent. Pasting on what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he tightly grasped her small hands into his and took a deep breath.

“In honor of the life debt I owe you, Hermione Jane Granger, I, Sirius Orion Black, Earl of Blackmarsh and Lord of the House of Black, offer protection and sanctuary by taking you into my magical House. I solemnly swear on my magic and the honor of my House to treat you with fairness and kindness and to always have a seat for you at my table. Your enemies will be my enemies and I swear to use my sword to bring down my wrath upon the heads of our foes. You shall be a cherished member of the House of Black for today and all of our days until Lady Hekate takes us into her embrace.”

Swirls of magic fluttered around the two, tendrils of wind seeping through their hair. The words sprung into Hermione’s mind unbidden, and her eyes took on a rich amber color as her lips parted. Slightly alarmed, Harry moved closer to Hermione until his father placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, maneuvering his son to his side.

“I, Hermione Jane Granger do solemnly swear on my magic that I will be faithful to the Earl of Blackmarsh, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit, through war and peace, for today and all of our days, until Lady Hekate takes us into her embrace,” A gust of wind shoved the doors open, slamming against the stone walls and Remus deflected several stunners. “So mote it be!”

Golden light flashed from their hands, sealing the oath. “It is done.” Sirius intoned, his liquid silver eyes softly aglow as he turned towards the new group rushing towards them. For just a moment, just a split-second instance, a look of pure loathing twisted Dumbledore’s features and Sirius marked him in his head as an Enemy of his House.

Immediately, Dumbledore’s mask was back in place projecting grandfatherly disappointment, while Fudge looked like he was going to have a heart attack from how red-faced he was, his green bowler hat precariously leaning off the side of his head.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Fudge shouted, nearly foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog, pointing a pudgy finger at Hermione. “A muggle-born witch under the protection of the House of Black?! It shall not stand!”

Sirius blatantly shifted, blocking Hermione from Fudge and Dumbledore’s view. Remus was behind the group of Ministry and Hogwarts officials, his wand at the ready while James and Lily kept Dawlish in their sight.

“Oh?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know that the Ministry was now interfering in House affairs, especially Most Ancient and Noble houses. I wonder how the Wizengamot would react, heat of the moment decisions can lead to some potentially awful precedents that I think they’d disagree with vehemently.”

Fudge looked like he’d sucked on a lemon, his eye twitching as his politician’s mind ran through the different scenarios of the fallout if he didn’t manage this correctly. The magical Houses on the Wizengamot would string him up by his entrails if he presumed to interfere too much with their business.

Affecting an aristocratic air of boredom, Sirius picked at his nails. “If the Ministry is insistent on speaking to anyone under my protection, they’ll have to get a special warrant to do so, with Wizengamot approval.” He straightened up and grinned, showing his sharp canines. “I believe those take at least 24 hours for processing time.”

Having had enough, Fudge spun on his heels and marched away with Dawlish following right behind him. The Unspeakable glanced towards Hermione’s direction before nodding his head at Sirius and walking out of the infirmary.

“Let me go make sure he doesn’t do something stupid,” Amelia sighed, rubbing at a spot in the middle of her forehead. “I’ll make sure that your exoneration is publicized immediately over Wizard Wireless and a special edition of the Daily Prophet but try to lay low in the meantime. Do you need an Auror guard, just in case?”

Sirius was quick to reassure her. “I appreciate it Amelia, but I have enough backup in case some trigger-happy idiot tries to take me on.” The Head of the DMLE nodded and motioned for Shacklebolt to accompany her back to the floo in Dumbledore’s office.

Dumbledore was left standing there alone while Sirius and Remus joined the Potters and Hermione as Poppy and Minerva were conversing quietly, presumably about Hermione’s condition. A few meaningful looks between the Marauders and as the undisputed politest of them, Remus cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Can we help you with something, Dumbledore?” he asked in a neutral tone. As if he didn’t hear the werewolf, Dumbledore’s ice blue eyes peered at Sirius over his round spectacles hanging off the bridge of his crooked nose.

“I find myself disappointed in you, my boy. No harm would’ve befallen Miss Granger and now you’ve made a bigger spectacle by bringing a Muggleborn witch under your protection. You and I both know that, for their various reasons, the various factions of the Wizengamot won’t stand for it.”

“You and the Wizengamot both can kiss every inch of my arse.” Sirius dismissed, making Albus’ mouth fall open and James guffawed like a braying donkey. Lily cuffed him on the head, giggling and even Remus let out a small chuckle.

Sobering up, James turned and approached a frowning Minerva, although there were small tears of mirth in the corner of her eyes.

“Headmistress McGonagall, I’d like to take Harry, and with the permission of Sirius, Hermione, out of school for the rest of the weekend to finish up House business. We also need to figure out what our next steps are, what with Lily and I’s revival, and the potential of Harry’s forced participation in the Tournament.”

“I must protest this!” Dumbledore exclaimed and Minerva turned her infamous disapproving eye on him, drawing the headmaster up short.

“Students are allowed to be removed from school for short durations to complete House business with the permission of the Head of House. This is not something for the Headmaster to weigh in on.” Minerva rebuked severely. “I believe you should make sure that all of our guests have either left from the front gates or returned to your office and gone through the floo.”

Dumbledore looked like a floundering fish for a few moments before storming away. Minerva rolled her eyes at the temper tantrum and turned back to her current and former cubs.

“As long as you have the children back in time for dinner Sunday night so they can settle in before classes on Monday, I give you my permission. Though Poppy would like to keep Miss Granger in the infirmary for another day out of precaution, she’s reluctantly agreed that there’s no real danger in letting Miss Granger out of bed.”

“Thank Merlin!” Hermione groaned as she sat up to get out of bed, giving Harry a warning look as he tried to help her. Harry rubbed his head sheepishly, hoping that Hermione would be too distracted to give him _another_ hour-long lecture on sexism later.

“May I ask where you’ll be going in case I need to reach you?” Minerva inquired. The Marauders and Lily conferred briefly.

“We’ll go to the ancestral Potter home, Griffin’s Nest,” Lily volunteered to her former Headmistress. “Sirius thinks Grimmauld Place will probably need a curse-breaking team before it’s even remotely habitable. It was locked down before we went into hiding in Godric’s Hollow but I’m sure it’ll be much quicker to bring it up to snuff for our needs. We will of course lock down the floo from certain…_undesirable_ guests.”

Minerva nodded. “Understandable. Miss Granger, Mister Potter, why don’t you grab your things while I discuss some final details with your guardians?”

The teens chorused, “Yes Professor,” and set out for Gryffindor Tower.

It was still a bit early for a normal Saturday but given everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours and two other schools being hosted by Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione weren’t surprised to see that there was a good amount of people in the hallways making their way towards breakfast in the Great Hall.

“It’s just like second year again,” Harry muttered under his breath and Hermione hummed in agreement, resolutely keeping her eyes forward.

Doing their best to ignore the whispering and finger-pointing, the pair managed to get to Gryffindor Tower without incident. There was a flurry of movement in the common room and the conversation volume swelled for a moment, but Harry and Hermione didn’t pay attention to their dormmates.

“Grab your stuff and I’ll meet you outside the portrait hole?” Hermione asked, and Harry agreed. Waiting in the hallway meant a lower chance of one of their dormmates interrogating them and Harry was anxious to get back to his parents.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry burst into the fourth-year boys’ dorm, making poor Neville flinch as he was tying his shoes.

“Blimey Harry, you scared me!”

“Ah, sorry about that Neville.” Harry chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair. He quickly moved towards his bed and threw open his trunk, rummaging around for his cloak, the map, and some clothes.

Neville cocked his head to the side. “Going somewhere?”

Harry paused and considered his answer. Neville was shy and often the odd man out in their room, what with Seamus and Dean being inseparable best friends and then him and Ron. But he had always been kind and he’d even tried to warn the trio that Malfoy knew about Norbert the dragon in their first year.

“Did you see everything last night? During the Champion Selection ceremony?”

Neville swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I saw your name come out of the Goblet and then your parents walked into the hall as if they hadn’t been…_dead _for over a decade.”

“You do know that I-” Harry hesitated, the memory of the boos and jeers that began after his name was called, as well as the whispers in the hall springing to mind. He shook his head firmly, Neville was trustworthy. “I didn’t put my name in the Goblet?”

To Harry’s eternal relief, Neville nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world. Some of his relief must’ve shown on his face because Neville smiled in amusement.

“I’ve known you for four years, Harry.” He chuckled. “I might not be part of the infamous ‘_Golden Trio’_, but I know fame and fortune are the absolute last things you want. I thought you might spontaneously combust in the middle of the Great Hall from all of the attention last night.”

“You’re not wrong, I probably would’ve had my parents not shown up and take some of the heat off me. Although I think people are starting to get over the shock and are saying I cheated my way into the Tournament.” Harry frowned. Neville instantly sobered and the slightly pudgy boy bit his lip.

“Can I tell you something?” At Harry’s nod, Neville continued. “A lot of people do think you cheated and got over the age line. The Hufflepuffs think you did it on purpose to take attention away from Cedric Diggory.”

Seeing Harry’s affronted look, Neville held his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m not saying you did! It’s just they’re always seen as the lame House so this was their moment to shine y’know?”

Harry sighed, dropping the stuff he wanted to take with him on his bed and dumping the contents of his school bag into his trunk. “I do get it but it’s not like I ask for all these crazy things to happen to me.”

Neville’s brown eyes sparkled even as he shrugged. “It’s the ‘_Harry Potter effect_’. Just ask yourself what’s the worst that could happen and somehow it’ll happen to you.” The two boys laughed and Neville walked out with Harry after he finished packing his overnight bag and cleaned up his trunk.

“There is something else though.” They paused on the stairs going back to the common room and Harry’s eyes widened at the uncharacteristically serious look on Neville’s face.

“There are rumors that Hermione had something to do with your parents’ revival. She walked in the Hall with them wearing white ritual robes. Some people are even calling her a dark witch.” Neville’s brow furrowed in worry. “I don’t believe it of course but some people might.”

Suddenly two loud voices arose from the common room and after sharing an alarmed look, Harry and Neville rushed down the stairs. Pushing past the circle of bystanders and nosy onlookers, Harry emerged into the wide berth of space that everyone gave his two best friends who were furiously rowing in the middle of the room.

Hermione was holding the strap of her schoolbag in a white-knuckled grip as Ron paced in front of her, blocking the way to the portrait hole so she couldn’t leave. Harry wasn’t sure where Ron came from as he wasn’t in the common room when he and Hermione got here and only he and Neville were in the dorm room. Did he somehow get word that he and Hermione were out of the infirmary and came back up here to confront them?

“He’s a bloody liar and a cheater! As he didn’t have enough fame and attention before, he wanted the eternal glory of being a Tri-Wizard champion!” Ron spewed, his face and ears a mottled Weasley-red color.

Despite himself, Harry recoiled. Was that really how one of his best friends thought of him? Some kind of fame hog?

Brandishing her schoolbag, Hermione’s hair crackled with magic as her temper rose. “You’re stupid if you think Harry put his name in the Goblet! We’ve known Harry for three years, Ron, when has he ever purposely sought attention?!”

Ron scoffed and waved his hand dismissively in Hermione’s face. “Of course, you’re on his side! I shouldn’t have expected better from a dark witch like yourself. Was that why you were friends with me? Wanted to get your hands on some fresh blood for some awful ritual, huh? I wonder if you’re working for You-Know-Who if you’re off doing dark magic like necromancy! Seeking to replace his right-hand and become the new Bellatrix LeStrange?”

The room gasped and went silent in the face of Ron’s accusation and beside Harry, Neville turned pale. Harry felt his temper begin to grow, how dare Ron say that to their friend?!

Despite her fury, Hermione looked bewildered and a little lost at the reality of someone she called a friend saying such things to her. Ever the brave lioness, she shook her head and rose to the challenge.

“You’re a bloody insufferable idiot Ron with the emotional range of a teaspoon, and less intelligence than a Troll if you think Harry cheated and I dabble in dark magic!”

She shouldered past him, her nose held up as she walked towards the portrait hole, with people scrambling back as if she were a contagious disease.

Laughter and chattering arose from Hermione’s words and an internal part of Harry winced as Ron’s face got redder in embarrassment. Ron had never responded well to being put on the spot, especially as the butt of the jokes.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down and resolving to try to move past Ron without getting drawn into another confrontation for the amusement of Gryffindor House, Harry started to move, only to see Ron take a few rushed steps towards Hermione’s back.

“Hermione!” Harry called out, getting partly enveloped in the crowd surging forward to see what was happening. Hermione whipped her head around only to see Ron barreling towards her.

“Wha-” Hermione’s head snapped to the side before she stumbled as Ron backhanded her across the face. “You stupid know-it-all bint!” Ron spat in her face, raising his arms to shove Hermione to the ground.

Harry didn’t breathe and he didn’t think.

He grabbed Ron’s shoulder to swing him around and drove his fist into the redhead’s gut. Now Ron had quite a few inches on Harry but Oliver Wood was a madman who made the entire team do conditioning and strength exercises despite their positions to stay ahead of the Slytherin team who liked to get as physical as possible during Quidditch matches.

The result was that Ron gasped like a dying fish and collapsed like a house of cards to the ground, his arms wrapped around his stomach to ward off the pain as he retched all of his breakfast onto the carpet.

Someone must’ve turned the sound on because suddenly Harry could hear everyone’s loud panicked voices, laughter, whistles, and shouts as the crowd grew frenzied from the violence. Harry took one menacing step towards the heaving boy but Fred and George got there before he did, sweeping their injured brother into their arms none-too-gently.

“We got this Harry, go take care of Hermione.” Fred nodded solemnly while George glared at Ron in disgust. The twins bustled through the crowd with a loud, “Coming through!” to the dorms, their cargo in tow, while Harry turned towards Hermione. 

“I’m alright Harry, r-really I am,” Hermione whispered as Neville grimly helped her up off the ground. Her hand was pressed to her cheek which was swelling badly and a dribble of blood ran down the side of her pink lips.

Harry didn’t say a word as he grabbed Hermione’s fallen bookbag and gave Neville a nod of thanks which the boy returned, before gently grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her towards the portrait hole. His green eyes flashed a warning and the crowd scrambled out of their way.

Once the portrait of the Fat Lady closed and the din of Gryffindor Tower faded away, they stopped and Hermione noted that Harry was trembling.

“Harry, I promise I’m fine,” Hermione said in a painfully false cheery voice and tried to tug her hand back, knowing how uncomfortable Harry could be with physical touch.

“You’re not fine, stop saying that!” Harry hissed, turning towards her. Caught in the green headlights holding her immobile, Hermione froze as Harry lifted his other hand and ever so softly, dabbed at her blood with his handkerchief.

“It’s not okay that Ron hit you. You don’t have to pretend that you’re fine.” Harry whispered, his green eyes stricken as he took in Hermione’s disheveled appearance. Her hair was even wilder than normal, tear treks ran down her face from her red-rimmed eyes and her swollen cheek resembled a fat tomato. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t get there in time to prevent it.”

Hermione’s eyes glistened and her body began to shake as the magnitude of what happened hit her. Harry drew Hermione into his arms as the first sob left her, partly from the pain but mostly from the reality that someone she called a friend had raised his hand against her.

If Ron had merely kept to calling him a cheat, he might’ve forgiven him with time, Harry reflected as he rubbed Hermione’s back, seething anger stoking inside of him. In a rush to get things back to normal, back to the fun times, Harry might’ve accepted whatever half-arsed apology Ron gave him and they all would go back to being Gryffindor’s Golden Trio.

But Ron had hit Hermione.

The witch who had risked her life to save his godfather and given him his family back. The one person who always supported him and had his back, who prodded them to do their homework and always made time to help them with classwork, even when they, when _Harry himself_, didn’t always appreciate her.

Thinking of the broom incident last year and all the times he either sided with Ron or tried to play neutral during their arguments weighed heavily in Harry’s conscience and he made a resolution right then and there.

“You’re my best friend Hermione,” Harry whispered ferociously as he awkwardly patted her back the way he’d felt her do him even at his worse broody moments. It must’ve worked because Hermione’s cries slowly subsided into sniffles and hiccups.

Damp brown eyes met flashing green ones and Hermione gave him a small, tentative smile filled with joy.

“I’ll be a better friend, the kind that deserves you from now on. I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Last Casualties by muggledad on FF.net. There's not enough Alive!Potter stories out there to satisfy my itch. Please comment, looking forward to your thoughts and responses!


End file.
